sagatherpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Argos (City-State)
Argos is an island city-state in the Conquering Sea. It is centered around its ancient capital port city of Argos. Argos is a center of trade, commerce, culture and the arts. It is home to the busiest port in the world, which in addition to its rich history, luxury exports and powerful guilds and banks, making it one of the richest cities in the world. Like the other city-states, Argos is officially ruled by a prince, although the de facto rulers are the magisters and guilds. The city-state comprises of three islands. These include the large central island of Farron, which is the centers of Argos' population, agriculture and commerce, the southern island of Topas, which is known for its warm retreats, fertile countrysides and fine wines, and the small northern island of Karosa, which is known for its poets, bards and cheeses. Politics Similarly to the other city-states, Argos is officially ruled by a prince, although the position is mostly ceremonial. The prince is usually a member of a noble house, meaning that most of their power doesn't actually come from their positions. The de facto rulers of Argos are the magistrates, a group of nobles, advisors and guildmembers that elect the prince and rule for him. The magistrates and the guilds of Argos are heavily intertwined. While the guilds have no allegiance to any one nation, many are located in Argos. These guilds command great power through their wealth and influence, and the magistrates are usually connected to one guild as a member, leader, patron or employer. Geography Argos is divided into three main islands, two smaller islands and many uninhabited islands. Each of these islands retains a warm climate and fertile lands. Farron, the largest and central island, is home to 70% of the nation's population and its capital city, Argos. Argos' landscape is dominated by fertile farmlands, rolling hills and countrysides. The north of the island is covered in a region of dense woodlands and forests. The main population centers, a group of ports which surround the city of Argos, are located on the island's eastern coast. Topas, the southern island, is the second largest of the isles. It is the warmest of the isles, making it a popular location as a retreat for nobles. It's coast is comprised of warm beaches, and farther inland lie countrysides, farmlands and vineyards. Because Topas is primarily agrarian, it only has three large settlements, Karosa, the northern island, is the smallest of the three main isles. It is a rocky island of cliffs, hills and rugged terrain. Most of the island's population is located on small fishing ports on its southern coast, shepherding communities farther inland and the island's two cities. Etopa is a small island located off of the eastern coast of Topas, between the city of Argos and other islands. It has a lighthouse and docks built upon it. Ulamnos is a small island located in a small bay in Karosa. The island is rocky and covered in steep cliffs. It only has one settlement, the mage's tower of Ulamno.